


Twice As Sweet

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Realization, Requited Love, Requited Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: A laid-up Ninja Brian is forced to reflect upon his mixed feelings for Danny Sexbang - and the barely suppressed feelings of love-lust the man brews in him.





	Twice As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderGoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/gifts).



> I loved ALL of your prompts, every single one, and it was super hard for me to pick between them! I hope you really like the direction I took this one in (and I might come back to do a couple more of your ideas)!

Brian had no idea why Danny had insisted upon tending to him in a nurse’s uniform. Especially one as shiny as the one that he’d donned. The white stars and blue satin were downright obnoxious even to Brian’s notably insensitive eyes, and the stars acting as pasties were completely unnecessary.

Brian sighed and closed his eyes, his breath stewing and stirring the mouth of his mask. This was a rare occasion. He could count the number of times he’d been injured on one hand. Could count his illnesses from the age of twenty-one on four fingers because his ninja training, his well-honed strength and his lucky immune system had all teamed up to protect him. Tragically, even the best ninja could be felled by bad circumstances; in Brian’s case, those bad circumstances had combined during an attack by the SAP to result in a stab wound on his side that he’d been forced to hand-stitch back together while trying to battle back the horde. He’d managed to get it halfway done before passing out and then waking up again hours later with Danny trying to pick up a scrub nurse over his forehead.

As always, the man had no compunction.

Brian was healing and yet on bed rest, a situation that felt something like hovering between life and death. He could eat and drink but he needed help to do the simplest tasks, which left him feeling frustrated and helpless.

 _Exactly how Danny feels whenever he doesn’t move quickly enough and you stab him,_ an annoying voice whispered in the back of his head.

Brian would have stabbed his own eardrum, but he knew that that wouldn’t help his problem. It wasn’t even HIS problem; it was Danny’s problem, Danny’s fault. Brian had no problems. He wouldn’t judge himself to be flawless, but he certainly wasn’t as flawed as Danny.

Flawed and charming. 

And lovable, though he’d scarcely admit to such emotional rottery out loud.

Brian sometimes looked at Dan and wondered if he’d made the right decision fleeing their dojo together. Brian had been at the top of his field, the best of the best, the cream of his jeans. Danny had been better, tougher than he was. He had spent years honing his craft to the highest peak possible, if only to best Danny on some level, if only to be his equal and earn his respect. As the years had passed, Danny’s skills had cheerfully atrophied as he wholeheartedly rejected the teachings they’d dedicated their lives to. 

Danny was going to dedicate his life to pleasure and making others as happy as he was in the moment. It was a philosophy Brian rejected, and yet he applied himself seriously to the musical craft Danny had selected to support the both of them. He was a damned good piano player; one of the best and toughest in the whole wide world. He was proud of himself and proud of the way he pounded those ivories.

Singing was the only thing Danny took seriously,and when they were together it was magic.

Brian paused as the thought crossed his mind. Magic. His relationship with Danny could be defined that way – held together by imagination and fantasy, the spiirt gum of wishes and boners and unicorn horns. There was no one in the world who were quite like the two of them, and no one else could ever understand what they’d seen, what they’d been through.

The quieter moments crossed Brian’s mind as well. The little flirtatious looks that Danny had thrown him, oblivious to Brian’s needy moments of pining – ones he could barely admit to himself. Ones that he tamped down with stabbing sprees. The time they’d almost kissed, giddy from the post-concert rush, wrapped up and attuned to one another, the rhythm of the night and the beauty of the moment. The feeling of Danny’s stubble brushing his cheek, the rapid thudding beat of Danny’s heart against his cheek – both were enough to send him reeling away, drunk on his feelings, lost in his own love.

Was it really love? Looking into himself – at the hard truth of his feelings – Brian couldn’t call it anything but. Sometimes it was mixed with frustrated hate – especially when Danny chose to tease him, to mock his serious intentions and his sincerity. But most of the time it was admiration. Adoration. 

Brian looked up at the ceiling, his blue eyes staring up into his mirrored reflection. How many times had he sat aside and watched Danny stare up at the woman straddling his lap, his fists clenched into jealous knots, wishing he were there, the one being touched, kissed and held? Too many to count. Danny had been oblivious to that, the same way he was oblivious to everything Brian did or said to get through to him…

The door opened. Danny was there with a tray and a cool drink. He tugged up the bottom of Brian’s balaclava. “Well, Ninja Brian – you should open your mouth now. Here comes the train! Choo choo!”

Brian stared at him as he popped the straw between Brian’s teeth. Cool, sweet ginger ale slid down his throat. He drained the glass in a few dozen pulls, testing the strength of his sutures with every pull.

“Brian…” he said. “I’ve been thinking. Holding you in the alley, the way I felt – the way our eyes met…” he shook his head. “No, I suppose it’s silly…” he trailed off as Brian’s hand tightened against his wrist. “Ninja Brian, I don’t know what you’re doing but…”

The kiss Brian gave him cut off any further attempt at rational thought. When Danny kissed him back all of the oxygen was sucked free of his lungs. When he kissed Dan in turn, their chins and noses bumped together. It was messy and fiery and sweet.

When he pulled away, Danny pulled him closer. “I don’t want to stop.”

Brian didn’t stop.

So why was he doing this? Why was he having feelings for Danny Sexbang of all people?

Because it was Danny. Because holding Danny was like holding on to the sun without being scorched alive.

And kissing him was twice as sweet.


End file.
